


Picture Perfect

by Barkly



Series: Chemicals Collide [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Companion Piece, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Filming, Laughter During Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Bokuto, Things do not always go according to plan, dick pics that are actually appreciated by the recipient, thigh-highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: When Akaashi is about to leave for an extended trip for work, you and Bokuto decide you can't let him go empty-handed.(Technically a prequel companion piece to Chemicals Collide but hey context for smut is very optional)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone will remember but I... referenced this specific event in CC. THAT is how long I've been working on this *falls on the floor, sobbing* Low-key proud I finally got my shit together! Also, kind of wondering if I should just get over myself and create a series to bundle these in one place welp

Taking on the role as submissive in the bedroom sometimes was an issue for Bokuto - not because he didn’t enjoy it, but because he basically resembled a huge overexcited puppy who just wanted to play and make his partners feel good.  
  
However, today you would not tolerate it.  
  
Akaashi would not be home until late tonight, but that was the point. Soon he’d leave on a business trip, the first one longer than an overnight stay. Bokuto and you had quickly come to the conclusion that you needed to make sure Akaashi would not miss his partners too much, and this seemed like the logical solution.  
  
Bokuto fiddled with a camera and tripod, trying to position it with the best view of the bed. At your insistence, his hair was free from any products, the duel-coloured locks almost falling into his eyes.  
  
A couple of test-shots had been done earlier to try out different angles because, as you had put it, “Neither of us have the stamina for a lot of rounds of this, and I don’t want to find out afterwards that it’s only a long video of just my ass.”  
  
When Bokuto retorted with a “I don’t think Keiji would really mind” you had playfully smacked his ass with the riding crop you’d been fiddling with in anticipation for later. His jeans prevented it from actually stinging, but the point still got across.  
  
“That mouth’s gonna get you in trouble later,” you teased, but Bokuto just winked and made the final adjustments on the equipment. Though he tried to play it off, you knew he looked forward to this more than he was letting on.  
  
“Okay, pretty sure this was it,” Bokuto said, stepping away from the camera. “Go lie down on the bed so I can make sure?”  
  
You smirked and sauntered over to the bed, already dressed up for later - except that you were still wearing underwear. Akaashi’s old volleyball jersey didn’t even fully cover your ass, and you could feel Bokuto’s eyes on you even through the camera.  
  
“Perfect,” Bokuto breathed when you laid down on the sheets, leaning on your side while you rested your head in the crook of your arm. The jersey rode up dangerously high, exposing a tantalising strip of skin between your panties and the shirt.  
  
“Just the idea of this is turning you on, isn’t it,” you said, practically purring when you saw the outline of his half-hard cock in his jeans.  
  
He grinned without shame. “It’s not my fault you’re that hot. Hey, you said you’d gotten me something for today?”  
  
“Oooh, yes!” You jumped off the bed and happily bounded over to the closet. With a small paper bag in your hands you returned to Bokuto, slowly revealing the contents.  
  
Bokuto’s eyebrows rose almost all the way to his hairline when you pulled out the thin white fabric. Then his expression transformed into a huge smile and he was next to you in seconds, fingering the lacy thigh-highs with utter fascination. “Woaaahhh!”  
  
“You like it?” you asked, quite pleased at his reaction.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the lace. “I’ve wanted to try this for ages! You and Akaashi look amazing in them, aw man, I can’t wait!” By now Bokuto was both rambling and tugging off his pants, impatient to get the stockings on. When he sat down on the bed and eagerly - but clumsily - started to put them on, you chuckled and walked over to him.  
  
“Let me help you with that, wouldn’t want to rip them,” you said as you sat down on your knees, tracing a light finger up his calves.  
  
A shudder ran through him, and you could feel Bokuto’s eyes burning into you. You took your time, gently nudging one stocking over his left foot, then ran your hands up his leg, dragging up the fragile garment. It almost reached the edge of his boxers, and you couldn’t help but linger for a moment.  
  
Bokuto’s right leg started to bounce up and down with excitement and you laughed, pressing a handful of kisses up his bare thigh. “Relax, or I won’t be able to get it on!”  
  
He drew a deep breath and managed to calm down, though his hands clenched into the sheets. You repeated the process with the other leg, your movements more hurried than before. Grinning, Bokuto reached forward to brush his thumb along your jawline, then twirled his finger around a strand of hair. “How does it look? You like it?”  
  
Instead of answering, your nails scraped just above the edge of the white lace and you studied the way it pressed against his skin. You stood up and stepped away from Bokuto, admiring him from a distance. Perfect. You gave yourself a mental pat on the back for coming up with the idea in the first place.  
  
Clearly enjoying your ogling, Bokuto stood up and gave you a cheeky pose, putting a hand on his waist and jutting out his hip. The thigh-highs were quite delicate, a thin landscape of thread. It created a beautiful contrast with his well-defined muscles, his shapely thighs - god you swore those thighs would be the end of you one day. Unable to hold yourself back, you took two large steps forward and threw your arms around his neck to kiss him hard. Your tongues clashed in the middle, wrapping around each other not in a fight for dominance, but simple eagerness to feel and taste each other.  
  
Instantly his hands went to your ass, slipping inside your panties to squeeze the bare skin. He pulled you close to him and as tempting as it was to go all-out, you put pressed against Bokuto’s chest and broke the kiss.  
  
You took one of his hands and guided his fingers to your entrance, and Bokuto groaned when he felt the wetness gathering there. “Feel what you’re doing to me,” you whispered against his lips. “Keiji’s gonna go mad, seeing you in that.”  
  
He grinned and put his hands on your hips, tugging you even closer. “So I look that awesome, huh?” he teased. “You and Keiji are unable to resist my charms!”  
  
You laughed and gave him another quick peck on the lips, then pulled away with a coquettish wink. “Sure thing, handsome,” you said before turning to the bed, doing a mental check-list of the needed preparations. “Okay, just need to put down a towel and it’s all ready.”  
  
Bokuto groaned your name and draped his arms over your shoulders. “It’d look so much sexier without that, please leave it off this time,” he whined.  
  
There was a moment of silence until you finally shrugged. “All right, but you’re cleaning up afterwards, okay?”  
  
“Worth it,” he said with a grin, and crawled onto the sheets. His eyes followed yours to the toys, examining a strap-on and various attachments. “Which one are you using?”  
  
Your fingers travelled over a couple of varied sizes, then settled on the double-ended dildo and put it on the bed.  
  
“Good, Akaashi really likes that one,” Bokuto said, his voice becoming a little breathy from anticipation. He helped you pull off your underwear, then secured the harness around your hips, slightly loose to give you room to attach the toy later. You pressed a feather-light kiss on his cheek, then walked over to the camera.  
  
“Final reminder,” you said, giving him a sharp look. “Just because the camera is on doesn’t mean you shouldn’t use the safeword. You’re more important than a video we can always reshoot later.” You’d been a little concerned about this ever since Bokuto came up with the idea; sometimes he ignored  his own needs for others, and you would not put it past him to push himself too far while trying to do this for Akaashi.  
  
For the umpteenth time, Bokuto rolled his eyes at you and grinned. “Don’t worry about it, I will. Trust me!”  
  
You smiled back at him. With that final reassurance, you could feel the heat pooling between your legs as you watched Bokuto make himself comfortable on the bed. Damn, you’d done a good job with that lace.  
  
Once again it became all too clear how much Bokuto was enjoying this. He draped himself over the sheets, his fingers teasing the edge of the thigh-highs. “Take off those boxers first,” you said, and started the camera after he threw them out of sight and settled back on the bed.  
  
“I’d tell you to get my good side, but they’re all fantastic,” he said with a cheeky wink, and you couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
However, once you picked up the riding crop, the mood instantly changed. You examined the way Bokuto lay on the bed, one leg propped up while the one closest to the camera fell to the side, exposing him beautifully. He rested on his elbows and his chest rose and fall rapidly, eyes glued to you.  
  
With purposeful steps you walked over to the bed. You rested the tip of the riding crop on Bokuto’s ankle, then started trailing it up his leg. “Have you been a good boy, Koutarou?” You licked your lips, watching how his abdomen rippled under the sensation.  
  
“Yes, babe,” he groaned, his fingers clenching onto the sheets. You snapped the crop against bare skin just above the lace. “Y- yes, mistress!”  
  
The quick correction brought an eager smile to your face and you leaned down to press a tender kiss on the reddening skin. You stood back up and travelled upward with the leather tip, tracing circles around Bokuto’s navel. His back arched into the touch, but you could see the tension in his muscles, trying to anticipate whether you would bring the crop down again.  
  
Though Bokuto had laid ready various restraints for you to pick out, you had decided against using them. As much as a challenge it could be, you enjoyed making him work to hold himself back; to have him know he could reach out at any moment and touch you, or move as you fucked him, but never allowed to do so. It was a different sense of power than when you bound him, and one you appreciated just as much.  
  
You brought the leather tip down on his hip and he arched his back, hissing sharply. His muscles trembled when you played with the crop over the ridges of his abs, a deceptively gentle caress that contrasted beautifully with the snap of leather that followed.  
  
He let out a choked moan and dug his fingers into the mattress. The way his cock twitched against his stomach made you lick your lips in anticipation. But as eager as you were to get to that part, you enjoyed working Bokuto up even more.  
  
The tension in Bokuto’s body looked as though it was about to snap, his muscles taut as you drew circles around his nipple with the crop. “P- please, mistress,” he said, and let out a small whimper when you trailed the tip down again. You waited for him to relax, to let down his guard and take a breath, then you snapped the crop down on his nipple without warning.  
  
For a moment he could not contain himself, his hand instinctively reaching out to touch you, but he froze when you put the crop against his neck, slowly pressing down.  
  
“Behave,” you said, a sharp edge to your voice. “I know you’re a good boy, Koutarou. But I will punish you if you don’t play by the rules.”  
  
He panted hard, the crop on his throat moving up and down with his breaths. There was a feral glint in his eyes but he stayed still as instructed. “I will, mistress.” You could tell he tried to fight off a grin, to look the part of your submissive toy, but the excitement was too much for him. “I’m ready for you.”  
  
“I’ll be the one to decide that.” Your words cracked like a whip, forcing him back into gear. Tantalisingly slow, you kneeled between his legs and leaned forward. You pressed your chest against his, then sucked on his neck, just underneath his jawline.  
  
A moan hitched in Bokuto’s throat, his hands shaking as you continued to test his self-control.  
  
“You want me to take care of you, pretty boy?” you said in a low voice, lips brushing against his skin. You trailed the tip of the riding crop over his length, the flat of the leather teasing against him.  
  
His breath came in hard puffs. Not trusting himself to speak, he bit his lip hard and nodded.  
  
“Hmm? Aren’t you going to answer me?” You rose an eyebrow and pushed yourself up, your touch leaving him. “If you don’t want this, I’ll stop.”  
  
Bokuto groaned. “No no, I want it. I want you,” he panted, that hint of a grin still on his lips. It betrayed how much he loved seeing you like this, in control and him at your mercy. The sight of his blown pupils, his obvious desire for you, caused electricity to spark through your abdomen but you kept your face under control. You pushed on his ankles, guiding up his legs until his heels were propped against his ass.  
  
“Alright then, my pretty boy, let’s move on then.”  
  
You flicked the crop against his thigh one last time, then put it aside in favour of the small bottle of lube. Bokuto hummed softly as you spread the slick gel over your fingers, but it turned into a gasp when you circled your index finger around his tight hole. His cock gave a violent twitch and you wrapped a firm hand around the base.  
  
“You’re so excited tonight,” you murmured, slipping your finger inside. “Being on camera really turns you on, doesn’t it? Do you like being on display for Keiji?”  
  
He hissed as you started stretching him, but his eyes focused on the camera. A wide smirk spread over his lips. “Hell yes.”  
  
Adding another finger forced his attention back to you. “Do you want him to see me fuck you? Wreck you until you’re a complete mess?” There was a bite to your words, warning Bokuto that they were not so much questions as a promise for what’s coming next. The room was filled with the slick sound of your fingers pumping him, and you prayed that the camera would be able to pick the noise up.  
  
“Yes,” Bokuto repeated, “yes, mistress, I do. Please.” His voice was ragged, hips continuously threatening to buck up into your touch, but somehow he held back.  
  
Deciding he was ready for more, you applied extra lube and added a third finger. You could feel him try to suck you in, and the sensation thrilled you. With a soft moan you leaned forward to press your mouth against his shaft, not even taking him inside, just resting your lips against a pulsing vein while your nose brushed against the head. A liberal amount of precum already leaked from the tip, and you gripped the base of his cock a little firmer, just in case.  
  
Bokuto’s mouth bypassed his brain by now, gasping an incoherent waterfall of curses and soft pleas. His fingers turned white from the strain, just from prepping, and you wondered if he would be able to behave. Potentially a fun challenge for you both.  
  
“Let’s move on to the main event.” You smirked up at him, dragging your tongue over his length before backing away for the final preparations.  
  
You used the hand that had held his cock to lubricate the dual toy, while you wiped the other on the sheets. With practised fingers, you smoothly attached the dildo to the strap-on and let it slide inside you. The stretch made you bite back a moan. Bokuto’s eyes were glued to you, and he wore a wide grin of anticipation. “So, you want me on my back or on my knees?” he said with an over-the-top wink.  
  
Within a flash you had snatched up the crop again and rapped it against his outer thigh. He winced under your steely gaze. “You don’t get to ask any questions tonight,” you said, pressing the leather tip on the reddening skin.  
  
Your eyes met, and you felt a surge of heat between your legs. Bokuto stared up at you, teeth pulling hard at his bottom lip. One glance at his impressive arms and shoulders reminded you that he could easily overpower you and take the lead, roughly fucking you into the mattress if he so choose. The look in his eyes betrayed just how much he wanted to reach out for you, to pull you onto his lap and end your teasing.  
  
But he didn’t.  
  
With just the crop and your voice, you held him back. He listened to your every word, every command. No matter how much it frustrated him. Despite all those muscles, Bokuto was putty in your hands and yours to shape to your liking.  
  
“Sorry, mistress,” he breathed. He repositioned his arms, wrapping them around the pillow underneath his head, clutching onto the edges. This gave you and the camera an even more pronounced view of his chest, rising and falling hard with every intake of air.  
  
After a final check if the harness was secure, you crawled over Bokuto and rubbed the dildo against his cock. Your hand reached out to take his chin, angling him so his neck was exposed to your greedy mouth. “I want to see your pretty face as I fuck you,” you said, and sucked sharply just underneath his jawline. Soon his neck was covered with red blemishes. “You’ll be pretty for me, won’t you. I want to see the face you make when I drive you to the edge.”  
  
“I will, I will,” Bokuto said, his hips twitching underneath you. “Please, I need you.” The last words came out as a whine, and you grinned. You guided the dildo and slowly pushed inside, relishing in Bokuto’s garbled moan. “So good. You feel so good, babe.”  
  
He winced even before you took hold of the crop again, realising his mistake. Quickly he apologised, his abdominal muscles clenching as you circled the leather tip around his navel. “What am I supposed to do with you,” you mused, still driving your hips forward until the toy filled him completely. “So much misbehaviour. Should I just leave you here, alone? I should tie up your hands then, so you can’t finish this by yourself. Keiji would be so disappointed.”  
  
“N- no, I’ll behave!” Bokuto hissed, pressing his cheek against the pillow so he looked straight into the camera. “I’ll be good, mistress.”  
  
You laid the crop down, but still within easy reach, then you put both hands on his hips for leverage. The pace you started was torturous, languid thrusting just to drive him further up the wall. The effect was instantaneous; you could see his fingers twitching, so eager to grab you and roughly drive into you, fucking himself on the toy.  
  
Gradually you increased the speed of your thrusts, revelling in how both ends of the dildo brought simultaneous pleasure for you and Bokuto. You licked your lips and grinned down on him.  
  
“You want to move, don’t you,” you said, one of your hands reaching forward to twist his nipple, then flick it.  
  
A deep groan rumbled from his chest. “Yes.” His voice had that whiny lilt again, growing more and more desperate for release. “Yes, please. _Please_.”  
  
“Not until I say you can.” Suddenly you slammed your hips forward, and from his choked moan you could that that you found his prostate. The hand on his chest trailed back to his hip, then brushing over his ass and down to the underside of his leg. You played with the edge of his thigh-high, until you snapped the band against his skin. He grunted sharply, his back in a taut arch and cock twitching with every roll of your hips. You splayed your hand over his ass, squeezing hard. “Do you want to come? Tell me how much you want this.”  
  
“Please, _please_ , I need you,” he gasps, the grin now gone entirely as his mouth fell slack at the slight change of angle. “I want you so bad, mistress, I need to come!”  
  
His thighs shook around you and his head lolled with every thrust, betraying how close he was - but so were you. The smooth inside of the harness rubbed up against your clit and the dildo hit a spot just right, spending sparks down your core with every thrust. Combined with the view of Bokuto laying before you, trying so hard to control himself but body shaking from the pleasure he felt, it sent the sharp jolt of your orgasm through you. For a moment your pace faltered as you doubled over him, nails biting into his skin, then you slammed into him with renewed energy, forcing yourself through the heated waves of your climax.  
  
Finally Bokuto broke and forgot himself, his hand reaching out, fingers digging into your hip. You did not hesitate to snatch up the riding crop and smacked the knuckles hard. Bokuto whined and his hips suddenly bucked as he tried to pull back his hand. Somehow his fingers had gotten tangled in the straps and you yelped as he yanked them back.  
  
A loud tearing sound echoed through the room while Bokuto came from the combination of pleasure and pain, cum shooting over his stomach.  
  
Eyes wide, you looked down in bewilderment. Bokuto was a mess, all sweat and cum and even a trickle of saliva attached to his lips. Both ends of the dildo were still partially inside, and you couldn’t stop looking at the torn leather from the strap-on Bokuto held in his hand.  
  
You stared at each other, then burst out laughing.  
  
“Oh god, we broke it,” you said, gasping for breath. You pulled off the rest of the harness, sighing as the dildo slipped out. “I can’t believe we _broke_ it.”  
  
Bokuto’s laugh was boisterous. He tried to speak but choked on his words. “Keiji- Keiji he-”  
  
Whipping your head towards the camera, you couldn’t help but start giggling again. “We’ll take care of it later, it’ll be fine,” you said, then leaned over him to brush the hair out of his face and press a soft kiss on his forehead. “First it’s time to spoil you. You were amazing.”  
  
“Oh~?” He grinned up at you. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
You nuzzled your noses together and placed featherlight kisses on his lips. “Well... I was thinking of preparing a bath for you, but we also have that movie you’ve been dying to see... and well... there is a chance I might’ve made brownies last weekend just for this occasion.”  
  
“Oh god you’re the best,” he moaned out, still unable to move while you rolled off him.  
  
Giving just a final bit of a show to Akaashi, you sauntered over to the camera, hips swaying. You leaned forward to give a last mischievous wink at the lens before stopping the recording.

* * *

  
The water felt pleasantly hot against your skin, the surface covered with bubbles. Bokuto rested his head against your shoulder while you absentmindedly ran your hands through his hair. Somehow, he had talked you into combining all three of your suggested activities. A plate of brownie pieces rested on the corner of the bathtub behind your shoulder, while you had put a laptop on a small sidetable, playing an animated movie with surprising emotional depth. You knew Bokuto would cry before the credits rolled in (and you might, too).  
  
Glancing down, you noticed brownie crumbs at the corner of Bokuto’s mouth. You angled your head and leaned in to kiss him, licking away the sweetness. “Kou, you want another piece?”  
  
Bokuto nodded eagerly. “They’re delicious, babe,” he said, and gratefully took the chocolaty snack from you.  
  
He groaned when you started massaging his shoulders, though your reach was limited from the angle. “Are you sore anywhere?” you asked, then pressed a soft kiss against his hair.  
  
“Hmm, I can feel you really did a number on my ass, but it’s a good feeling, if you get me?” he said, turning his head to nuzzle against your neck.  
  
You chuckled and wiped the hair from his face, then kissed his forehead. “I get you.”  
  
“Wouldn’t say no to a massage there.”  
  
Laughter bubbled from your lips. “You want me to massage your ass?”  
  
The sound of a throat clearing behind you prevented Bokuto from responding. “I walked in at the exact right time, obviously,” Akaashi said, poker face carefully into place when you turned your head to look at him.  
  
He looked a little frumpled from a long day of work, his hair a curly mess and the tie of his suit half undone - but when you grinned at him, a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
“Keijiiii~” Bokuto drawled, half-turning and reaching out to Akaashi with a drenched arm, spilling water over the bathroom floor.  
  
“Koutarou, you’re making a mess,” Akaashi said in a flat voice, but still clasped Bokuto’s hand and pressed a soft kiss on a knuckle. He ran a hand through your damp hair, then leaned down to kiss your cheek. “Looks like you had a good time.”  
  
“Oh yes,” you said, hoping Akaashi wouldn’t think anything of the sudden grin that almost split Bokuto’s face in two. “Still missed you. Glad you’re home.”  
  
A tired smile graced his lips. “Me, too.”  
  
“Want a brownie?”  
  
Akaashi paused for a moment, eyes going from you to the half-empty plate. “After I get changed. Thanks.” He freed his hand from Bokuto’s and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Phew!” Bokuto exhaled loudly, as though he had been holding his breath. “This is going to be hard, I want to tell him so bad!” He tried to speak in a hushed voice, but you were still grateful that the movie suddenly increased in volume, entering a dramatic scene. It prevented Akaashi from overhearing anything you and Bokuto said.  
  
“It’s only a for a week. You can do it, my pretty boy, I have faith in you,” you teased, drawing your finger over his jawline.  
  
He laughed, sloshing water in the tub, but thankfully not spilling any more over the edge. “Well, it wouldn’t be very awesome of me if I disappointed you,” he said with a grin, and settled back against your shoulder. “...Can I have another brownie?”  
  
“Anything for my pretty boy~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that both of my bokuaka+reader PWP end with snacking in the bathtub is not a coincidence, it's blatant author appeal :3c (someone please become my sugar parent so I can move back into a place with a tub lmao)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa boy, not gonna lie this one was like pulling a tooth! Hope you enjoy!

The hotel was fine. Nothing high-end, but sombre and clean. Akaashi tried to stay alert, his eyes glazing over the numbers on the doors, but travelling combined with a long work meeting immediately after had left him exhausted. On top of that, his colleagues insisted on a social dinner together, and now Akaashi could barely keep his eyes open. Hopefully that meant he’d get a proper sleep in tonight.  
  
His luggage had been brought to the hotel earlier, so he only carried his briefcase now. Akaashi let out a soft sigh of relief when he found the right room and used the keycard to enter.  
  
Like the rest of the hotel, the room was nothing special but satisfied the essential needs. Akaashi put his briefcase on a small desk, then finally loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket. He rolled his shoulders, trying to work the knots out. Wistfully, he imagined having either you or Bokuto there to massage him. Your hands were more deft, but Bokuto’s were strong, both far more preferred over Akaashi’s own clumsy attempts to relax the muscles.  
  
The thought of his partners made him yearn to hear your voices, and part of him wanted to call home first-thing. However, Akaashi knew that if he did not unpack now, he might never do it. He walked over to his baggage and unzipped it, then paused.  
  
An envelope laid on top of his clothes, something he did not put there himself. Instantly he recognised Bokuto’s scrawl. _Open at the hotel!!_  
  
Akaashi took out the envelope and slowly blinked at it. He could feel a small bump inside, and contemplated whether he should be worried. Instead he opened it and let a flash drive drop into his hands, along with a note. This time he recognised your handwriting. _Warning: watch in private._  
  
A lump formed in Akaashi’s throat and he swallowed it with some difficulty. Though he had a pretty good idea of what he’d find on there, Akaashi did not want to get too excited before confirming it. However, his breath still turned a little heavy while he waited for his laptop to turn on, impatiently fingering the smooth memory stick. His thoughts raced, an excited jumble of questions and possible scenarios. Whose idea had this been? When had you two put this together?  
  
More importantly, just what would he find exactly?  
  
Suddenly Akaashi remembered that time about a week ago, when he walked in on you and Bokuto bathing together, wearing those suspicious looks you got whenever his birthday came up. Especially Bokuto was always easy to read. In hindsight, Akaashi had been naive to dismiss it as nothing noteworthy but in his defence, preparation for the trip had kept him preoccupied.  
  
Apparently, the same could be said for his partners.  
  
Akaashi put the laptop on his bed and inserted the flash drive. A new folder popped up on the screen, and his breath caught when he saw one single video file named ‘enjoy’. No doubt about the contents now. He grabbed tissues, scrambled for earbuds, and already he could feel a sharp jolt going down his crotch just from anticipation.  
  
He sat up against the headboard. For a moment he wondered if undoing his pants already would be too presumptuous, then shrugged and took them off entirely. He knew his partners well enough to know this video could only be one thing. Otherwise this would be the most heartless joke ever pulled, and neither of you was capable of such cruelty.  
  
He rested the laptop on his legs and put in the earbuds. His hand actually trembled a little as he opened the file and he gulped when the screen filled up with the sight of Bokuto, almost naked except for...  
  
Akaashi groaned at the sight of those lace thigh-highs. He took back his previous thought; you and Bokuto were very cruel indeed. Instantly he was grateful for his foresight to lose the pants and rubbed his hand over the growing bulge in his boxers. The way that delicate lace splayed over Bokuto’s thick muscles captivated Akaashi, his cock quickly becoming hard.  
  
_“I’d tell you to get my good side but they’re all fantastic.”_  
  
The sound quality was not perfect, Bokuto’s cheeky voice carrying a light crackle, but it was much better than Akaashi expected. On top of that, the video looked fantastic. An apology was in order for Bokuto, who had splurged on that camera last year when Akaashi off-handedly mentioned wanting one. Clearly, not as much of a careless purchase as Akaashi had thought.  
  
Then you stepped into view - _oh god_ that was his old volleyball jersey from college - and Akaashi spotted a familiar toy in your hands; that riding crop he loved.  
  
Eyes glued to the screen, Akaashi touched himself absentmindedly, preferring to keep his attention on what happened in the video. His breath became shallow as you teased Bokuto and he bit his bottom lip when you started with prep.  
  
Akaashi spread his legs and set the laptop down between them, then tugged his boxers down far enough to release his cock from its confines. He pressed the palm of his hand against the head, rubbing against the slit. Painfully aware of how paper-thin hotel walls could be, Akaashi tried to keep down his voice. However, he couldn’t help letting out breathy grunts as he watched you stretch Bokuto out. You tested Bokuto’s restraint to its limits, and indirectly did the same to Akaashi, who wanted nothing more than to let his moans spill freely; preferably so you could hear.  
  
From the corner of his eyes he glanced at his phone, tempted to call home right then and there. But then you finally got out the dildo and Akaashi swallowed a choked moan, unable to look away.  
  
His cock twitched angrily, demanding a faster pace as Akaashi watched you tease Bokuto. But he continued to slowly work himself, spreading precum over his shaft and trying to delay his orgasm so he’d come in time with his partners. Still he found his voice rising when you pushed inside Bokuto.  
  
He tried to imagine being there in the room, to actually run his hands over Bokuto’s lace-covered thighs, or to sneak underneath his old volleyball jersey that barely covered your ass and rock his hips into yours as he watched you fuck Bokuto up close. Akaashi drew harsh breaths through his nose, his hand wrapping a little tighter around his cock. Through the earbuds he could hear Bokuto’s moans and your sultry voice teasing him, the sound and sight absolutely intoxicating.  
  
You put up a magnificent show that made Akaashi’s skin tingle, itching to have that crop used on himself - but at the same time, Akaashi could tell that you were getting close yourself. He knew you too well; recognised the way your face scrunched up with pleasure, the unmistakable little cracks in your voice. The sight was absolutely entrancing, sucking in his gaze.  
  
“Come on, _come on_ ,” he mumbled, stroking his shaft with firm strokes while he rubbed his thumb against his perineum. His hips bucked when you obviously found Bokuto’s prostate, further breaking down his self-control.  
  
Akaashi groaned as you finally showed him that sight he craved, unravelling as you reached your peak. Your cry made his earbuds crackle as your body curled over Bokuto, every wave of your orgasm visible through the twitches of your hips. Cursing softly, Akaashi twisted his hand around his cock and stopped holding back, finding that rhythm he knew would quickly bring him to his own climax. He panted as he watched how Bokuto lost control at last, and a low growl escaped him as he released into the tissue - right as the jarring sound of something tearing entered his ears, leaving him confused and disoriented.  
  
He breathed hard, staring at the screen and trying to comprehend what happened. His mind was still clouded from the high of his orgasm, eyes travelling over the frozen figures of his partners.  
  
Then you and Bokuto burst out laughing, and Akaashi blinked in disbelief at the video. He stared at the broken strap in Bokuto’s hand, slowly digesting what happened. “Are you serious?” he mumbled to himself. His cheeks flushed a deeper red as he watched your faces, bright with laughter. How in the world had he ended up with such mesmeric partners? Somehow, seeing this unguarded, unscripted moment of elation filled Akaashi with even more longing than the sex tape had.  
  
Aahh, this would not do.  
  
Akaashi gave himself a minute to let his heartbeat calm down, to gain control over his breathing and recover from the climax that left a slightly odd feeling in his stomach with its abrupt ending. Then he tugged out the earbuds and reached for his phone, sending up a little prayer that you were both home. Waiting for someone to pick up at the other end was almost torture. His breath caught a little when you cheerfully greeted him.  
  
“Keiji! Hang on a second,” you said. In the background he could hear you call out for Bokuto to join you. The sound changed, the ambient noises in the background suddenly more prominent, and he knew you had put the phone on speaker. “Did you have a safe trip? Are you at the hotel?”  
  
“Hmm, it was fine,” Akaashi sighed, starting to pump a languid hand over his length again. He took in your voice, pictured your smile, and slowly woke his body back up. His cock was almost too sensitive, but Akaashi took his time, and breathed in relief when Bokuto’s voice joined yours. He needed both of you.  
  
“Hey hey hey!!”  
  
Akaashi had no problem whatsoever to visualise his boyfriend, grinning widely and probably with one arm slung around you. “Hey,” he said, and inhaled sharply as he teased his thumb gently over the underside of his cock. The sound was followed by a short pause on the other side of the line.  
  
“Sooo how was your day?” Bokuto finally said, with a smug undertone that told Akaashi he had given himself away.  
  
“Forget about my fucking day,” Akaashi said, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him.  
  
You hummed. “So you found our little gift, huh?” Akaashi could hear you shift and wondered if you were sitting somewhere - the couch, maybe? Dammit, he needed a better idea of how things looked on your end. “Did you like it?”  
  
Akaashi groaned and mentally replayed the video, drawing staggered breaths through his nose as he relived the experience. “You better still have those thigh-highs,” he gasped, running his thumb over the slit. Then again, it might be nice to buy new ones, maybe a matched set...  
  
“Heyy, Keiji~” Bokuto drawled, the smugness increasing with every word. “You’re touching yourself, right? Tell me. Did you come already?” His voice grew lower as he spoke, the hint of a growl at the end.  
  
“Y- yes,” Akaashi said, arching his back into his own touch. By now he was fully hard again, and so sensitive he had to take great care to prevent the pleasure from turning into pain. He loved walking on this edge, the thrill of being so close to overstimulation only enhancing his every sense.  
  
“On your stomach?” Bokuto’s hunger was palpable even through the phone, and Akaashi thought he heard the rustle of clothes.  
  
“Tissue.”  
  
A despondent whine, and Akaashi instantly trapped his phone between shoulder and ear to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. The angle of his head made his movements a little awkward, and Akaashi let out a noise of frustration at his own fumbling. He used his other hand as well to be done quicker, then finally the shirt was open and Akaashi’s cock rested against his bare stomach, oozing precum.  
  
He moaned louder as he curled his fingers back around his length, a little for show, a little because pleasure surged through him at the very thought of having you and Bokuto with him in the room, touching him. Instead he made do with the sound of your voices and imagining what you were doing. “Where are you?” he asked, words slightly choked. “On the couch?”  
  
Again that muffled noise of movement and rustled clothes. “Yeah,” you said, and he could almost hear a seductive smile playing on your lips. “Nnghh, ah, Kou!”  
  
“Tell me what he’s doing,” Akaashi hummed, running his free hand up his stomach, over his nipples, to grasp the phone again.  
  
“Hmm, slipped his hand inside my shorts. His fingers, he’s - ah, fuck!”  
  
“Naughty boy,” Akaashi said, licking his lips and imagining you in your pyjama shorts, the tiny ones that barely covered your ass.  
  
Your breathing got heavier and Akaashi could hear Bokuto’s chuckle. “You know it,” he said, sounding quite proud of himself. “She’s so wet, Keiji, just knowing you saw our little present got her turned on so bad.”  
  
Akaashi’s cock twitched at the way you whined their names. “You should return Koutarou the favour,” he encouraged you, arching his back with a jolt when he teased his thumb just underneath the head. He knew he would not be able to hold off his second orgasm for long, almost pushing himself beyond his limits already.  
  
“Anything you want, Keiji,” you said, a light quiver in your voice. Akaashi heard the distinctive sound of a zipper, more rustle of clothes, then you chuckled. “Looks like I’m not the only one excited by this call.”  
  
Bokuto moaned happily and Akaashi closed his eyes. He focused on the sounds over the phone, drinking in every moan, every gasp, to transform your voices into vivid images. He breathed out your name. “W- what-”  
  
“I’m sitting on Kou’s lap,” you purred, knowing exactly what Akaashi needed from you. “My hand’s wrapped around his cock, ahhhh, he’s so hard, knowing you got off watching us.” Suddenly you let out a high-pitched squeak at something Bokuto did, perhaps slipping in another finger, or curling them at that perfect angle. “W- wait, I’ll let you-”  
  
You lowered the phone and Akaashi could hear the clear squelch of slick fingers moving. The visualisation came all too easily; you rocking your hips into Bokuto’s touch, head fallen back and mouth slack even while you pumped him with firm, quick strokes, precum leaking from the tip of his cock.  
  
“Fuck, that’s nice, that’s good, babe.” Bokuto hissed sharply, a clear sign of his impending climax. “Dammit, we should be with you, Keiji, I want to kiss you so bad.”  
  
“J- just kiss?” Akaashi tried to tease, but the words came out strained.  
  
A low growl escaped Bokuto. The sound was almost animalistic, and a shudder ran down Akaashi’s spine. You whimpered a moan and Akaashi could tell from the slick sounds that both of you increased pace. “I want to slam you into that hotel bed, fuck you so hard that you can’t keep quiet no matter how you try. The staff will throw us out after we’re done.”  
  
Akaashi bucked his hips, moving his hand faster. His toes started to curl as he felt himself rushing closer towards the edge. “You, ahh, always get us into trouble, Kou,” he said, imagining those strong hands holding onto his waist with a bruising grip.  
  
“You’re so selfish, Kou, what about me?” you purred, and Bokuto whimpered, the way he always did when you twisted your grip on him _just right_. “I want to ride you, Keiji, I’ll tease you until it drives you mad and you’re a shaking mess underneath me. But you know the rules; you can’t come until I let you.”  
  
Your authoritative tone conjured the image of you in the video, powerful and in control. Akaashi panted for air, knowing he could not hold out much longer. “Please, ah _fuck_ , please,” he said, moaning your name, “I’m so close.”  
  
Bokuto growled, an almost animalistic sound. “You want to come?”  
  
“Y- yes,” he gasped, “please, I need- I need you. Both of you.”  
  
You hummed, though there was a light strain that betrayed how close you were to your own orgasm. “Such a good boy,” you said, and he could almost see you lick your lips. “Alright, come for us, Keiji.”  
  
The words unravelled something inside of him, a sudden throb of heat spiking through him as he released over his stomach in thick spurts. His orgasm hit him so hard your names tore from his throat, louder than he intended - but at that moment Akaashi did not care about paper-thin hotel walls and who might hear.  
  
He drew ragged breaths as he recovered, the hand holding his phone shaking a little. On the other side of the line Akaashi could still hear soft grunts and moans, the noises somehow extending his own pleasure as he smiled tiredly.  
  
“Ahhh, hey hey, you came, didn’t you?” Bokuto rasped, sounding like he was right on the edge himself. “Fuck, that’s so hot, you didn’t use a tissue again, did you?”  
  
Instead of answering, Akaashi lowered his trembling arm to snap a picture with his phone. A humble way of repaying you and Bokuto for the gift, he figured. He knew the instant you both saw it, hearing various expletives being groaned.  
  
“Shit, Keiji, you’re the best, you’re amazing, I- fuck _fuck_!” Bokuto sounded almost pained, hissing as he came. You followed soon after him, accompanied by soft moans and whines of _right there, yes yes yes that’s it that’s the spot_ until your words turned into a garbled mess, incoherent in the heat of your climax.  
  
Akaashi smiled as he listened to the heavy breathing of the aftermath, sluggishly cleaning up his stomach. He set his laptop to the side and wrapped a soft blanket around himself. The warmth enveloping him was a poor substitute for snuggling up to his partners, but it would have to do. “Still wish you were here,” he murmured.  
  
Bokuto whined quietly in response. “I miss you so much already, I don’t know how I’ll make it through this week!”  
  
Chuckling, Akaashi wiggled deeper into the blanket. “You’ve gone on longer trips than this.”  
  
“It’s different when I’m the one gone! The coach wears me out so much I don’t have the energy to get too depressed.” It was all too easy to visualise Bokuto’s peeved expression.  
  
“Hmm, I think this is good for you then,” you said, a playful lilt laced through the words. “Now you know what we go through when you forget to call.” Bokuto started to protest, but quieted down abruptly, and Akaashi knew you had pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, before smoothly continuing the conversation. “But Keiji, how was your day? Did you have any problems on the road?”  
  
Akaashi sighed in contentment and ran a hand through his hair. Even though it was getting late, he took his time to talk about what happened, how the trip had gone smoothly but the contractors suddenly came up with extra demands for the project, sending everyone in a frenzy to accommodate them. He also made sure to extract stories from you and Bokuto; what Bokuto had done to offend the neighbours this time, and how you had patted a record amount of dogs on your way home after work.  
  
After exchanging a couple of heartfelt 'I love you's, Akaashi finally hung up, left by himself in the sober hotel room. He pinched the bridge of his nose, excruciatingly aware that this was only the first day out of eight. He could feel his brain shutting down, wanting to go to sleep. Sometimes sleep eluded him, but he already could tell that wouldn't be a problem tonight.  
  
However, first Akaashi forced himself out of the bed to take a quick shower.  
  
Like everything about the hotel, the shower fulfilled his needs adequately; hot water with a decent spray. Akaashi let his mind wander, thoughts returning to the image of you in his old jersey and Bokuto in those thigh-highs. With a sudden start he realised that nobody ever answered his question whether Bokuto still had them.  
  
Akaashi scowled. He’d have to ask next time he talked to you or Bokuto. Not to mention that they'd need to replace that strap-on. Dammit, sometimes Bokuto really did not know his own strength.  
  
Still, his sour expression soon turned back into a wistful smile.  Knowing his partners had put so much effort into creating something for him, made Akaashi more grateful than ever to have both of you in his life. He thought back on the phone call, how before hanging up, Bokuto had reminded Akaashi multiple times to call _whenever_ he needed to, regardless of the hour. You had hummed in agreement and pointed out you had packed that relaxation tea for him, the one he liked so much.  
  
The concern made him chuckle; at times he felt like the only adult in the household, but then something like this happened and Akaashi got fussed over like a child. He felt a little embarrassed, but mostly gratified to get looked after like this. This was going to be a long week no matter what, but knowing that his partners waited for him back home made everything worth it.  
  
That night, he slept long and deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Low-key thinking of a third-parter cause of course Kuroo would discover the existence of this at some point, but still working out what that’d entail exactly. High-key getting poked by my brain for a very specific pegging idea between reader and Akaashi (edit: can now be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8820976) ). Basically I just had the thirst for pegging instilled in me and I may have to write more lmao
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~


End file.
